


Life of the Party

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Party, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, alien food plus human physiology equals interesting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Thanks for this,” Rose says softly. “I know domestics aren’t your favorite thing.”“Ah, but you’re my favorite girl. You look up through your lashes and it’s very hard to say no.”A flush of pink appears on her cheeks.“And those lovely pink cheeks. It’s impossible not to kiss them.”In which the Doctor adds a bit of his own flair to Jackie's Christmas party, with unexpected results.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Life of the Party

“Doctor!” Jackie’s voice rings through the apartment. “Get your tall self over here, I can’t get this mistletoe hung.”

The Doctor makes a harumphing noise. “I disapprove of mistletoe on general principles,” he mutters.

“I don’t bloody care if you approve or not, just get over here and help me hang it up!”

“Don’t argue with Mum,” Rose says, pushing him gently towards Jackie. “She gets all worked up over her Christmas parties. The faster you help the faster it’s done and we can just relax. Drink eggnog, eat biscuits--”

“Hide in the corner,” he mutters, but he ruins his sulk with a wink.

After the mistletoe is properly hung (and the Doctor escapes before Jackie can talk him into a kiss) Rose drags him to the kitchen to help with the food. Together they arrange crackers and cheese on some platters, biscuits on others.

“Thanks for this,” Rose says softly. “I know domestics aren’t your favorite thing.”

“Ah, but you’re my favorite girl. You look up through your lashes and it’s very hard to say no.”

A flush of pink appears on her cheeks.

“And those lovely pink cheeks. It’s impossible not to kiss them.”

He leans in to do just that, but at exactly the wrong moment Jackie breezes in. They snap apart and go back to their arranging. “Almost done with the biscuits? I want to get them out on the table. And then you can get the eggnog ready.” She breezes out again with several plates of crackers and a bowl of mints. Apparently she hadn’t noticed anything unusual; too focused on her party prep to pay attention to her daughter and the Doctor.

“A force of nature, your mum,” the Doctor grumbles. “Hurricane Jackie.” Rose giggles.

When she opens up the carton of eggnog the Doctor pulls a face. “How can you call that eggnog? I can _smell_ the chemicals in it, I don’t even need to taste it.” Of course he does though, sticks a finger into the carton and licks it off, smacking his lips as he tries to taste the small amount with every bit of his tongue. “I was right!”

“Of course you were.”

“Artificial colors _and_ flavors!” The Doctor goes on as if Rose hadn’t spoken. “The nutmeg is good, but there should be a bit more. And too much salt!”

Rose looks at the Doctor, hands on her hips. “And just what do you plan to do about it, Doctor?”

His answering grin puts a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she doesn’t let it show on her face. “Oh, I can fix this. Back in a mo’!” He turns and strides out of the flat.

“What was himself going on about?” Jackie asks, lighting several red candles.

“Something about eggnog and how he’s going to fix everything,” Rose says.

Jackie looks bewildered. Rose turns away to hide her knowing smile.

Before Jackie can ask any questions there’s an odd muffled knock, low on the door. After hesitating a moment, Rose opens it to find the Doctor, foot raised to kick the door again. In his arms he’s carrying a large crystal punch bowl full of a thick, frothy liquid.

“Ooo, that’s lovely,” says Jackie, directing him to an empty space on the table.

“Mandacalian Eggnog. All natural. Much better, you’ll see.” He fills a glass for Jackie.

She takes a cautious sip, and her eyes widen. “You’re invited to all my parties from now on. Every single one. That’s delicious.”

The Doctor’s face somehow displays smugness and horror at the same time. Rose has to cover her mouth with both hands to keep her laughter from spilling out.

“Um, Doctor? Not that I’m complainin’, but what’s in that eggnog?”

The Doctor sounds about as perplexed as she does. “Milk. Eggs. Telono root. And nutmeg.”

“Telono root?”

“It’s what gives the drink its flavor. It’s like what you on earth make root beer out of, but it only grows on Mandacal.”

She waves at the partygoers. “And does it usually do...this?”

“Ah. No. But I’ve never given it to humans before. Maybe that’s what the Mandacalians were shouting about when I left. I think maybe it does different things to different species.”

“You think?” Rose says dryly.

This would definitely be remembered as Jackie’s best party ever, if any of the guests actually remembered it in the morning. Apparently the alien eggnog had a funny effect on humans--first they became very giggly, and then they began to float. Not float away, just a few inches above the floor. Even those sitting down hovered a bit over their chairs.

“They don’t seem at all upset about it,” Rose observes. “And I don’t think they’re actually intoxicated. Just happy.”

“It’s supposed to make you happy. It doesn’t make you feel anything untrue, just heightens the positive emotions you already have.”

Jackie floats over to them and grabs hold of the Doctor’s shoulders; before he can protest she kisses him in the middle of his forehead.

“So glad you’re here, Doctor. You’re so good for my Rose.” She turns to Rose and kissed both her cheeks. “I love you, my dear. You know that, don’t you?”

“’Course, Mum,” Rose says, hugging Jackie.

When Jackie walks away Rose slips her hand into the Doctor’s and squeezes. “See? Told you she likes you.” He doesn’t answer, but she can see he is pleased.

Several hours later, Rose asks, “Um, Doctor? Is this gonna wear off?” The guest are still floating and happy, and the eggnog had been gone for quite some time.

“Oh, yes. Of course it will. Eventually.” She raises her eyebrows at him and he adds, “I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 6 - Eggnog


End file.
